DarkRose regrets
by BlackFlower MistyClan
Summary: RoseKit is a beautiful name, isn't it? See what happened when somecat choose a wrong name.
1. chapter 1

Berrysong was in the nursery with her kit, Rosekit. He has no siblings. His father is MoonFoot, a solid white, hard-muscled senior warrior with deep brown eyes. Rosekit has five moons.

"Can I go out with Birdkit and Proudkit?" he asked.

"If Brightspot let them, yes you can."

"Yes. They can." answered Brightspot.

Rosekit, Birdkit and Proudkit were playing in the green grass.

"Where is Moonfoot?" asked Brightspots.

"He is out with Juniperpaw. What about Swiftwind?"

"In a hunting patrol."

The queens were looking at the kits when a big hard-muscled white warrior was coming to them.

"Hello Moonfoot! How is Juniperpaw?" asked Berrysong.

"She's getting better but she is arrogant and impulsive. I will try to change this. What is Rosekit doing?"

"He is fine. You should talk to him. He missed you. Rosekit!" Berrysong called.

"Hi dad!" said Rosekit.

"Hi." he replied distant. "I will come later with prey. Bye!"

"But dad..." Rosekit said sadly.

"Hey _Rosey!_ " called Proudkit. "are you coming?"

"Yes! "


	2. chapter 2

Rosekit is now six moons old and he is ready for his apprentice name.

"All cats witch are old enough to catch their own prey, come here for a clan meeting!" said Hawkstar. "Rosekit, Proudkit and Birdkit come forward. Rosekit, Proudkit and Birdkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw your mentor will be Junniperface, Proudpaw your mentor will be Bramblethorn and Birdpaw you mentor will be Sharpclaw. I hope Junniperface, Bramblethorn and Sharpclaw will pass down all they know on to you."

"Rosepaw, Proudpaw, Birdpaw!" the clan cats shout.

Rosepaw was very good at fighting and also he could distinct different smells very fast. But there was some problems too! Junniperface was impulsive and she thought that everything will be solved with a fight. The other problem was that Moonfoot was very distant with him. Rosepaw tried to talk with him but without succes. His mother said that this was his way to show him his affection. But Rosepaw didn't believe. Moonfoot hate him for some reason and he will decsover the truth.

Junniperface and Rosepaw were training hard and in only two moons he knew so many fighting moves.

"You are learning fast!" Junniperface told him.

"Tanks! You are the best mentor ever! I admire you! You could nearly fill up the empty space in my heart! Moonfoot hats me! He doesn't like me. But guess what? I don't care! He is no one for me..."

"Calm down dear. I am here." Junniperface said. "Now imagine that I am your father and you have to defend me."

Junniperface sometimes use words like that to stimulate Rosepaw to fight better. Rosepaw get used to "fight with his father" and every time he won.


	3. chapter 3

"Hey, Moonfoot!" Rosepaw called after his father.

"What's happened?" the warrior asked?

"Nothing. I just ... want to ask you if you want to go hunting together."

"Maybe." the warrior answered.

"Junniperface is on a patrol and I am free today." continued Rosepaw not accepting a "no" as an answer. "Come dad! Please!! You never stay with me. Just this time!"

"Very well. I will come, the clan needs some food. Wait me near the exit of the camp." Monnfoot said and then approaching the nursery, probably he wants to talk to Berrysong.

Rosepaw was near the exit of the camp. He spotted Moonfoot, he was coming. The apprentice was really excited. This was the first time when he do something with his father.

"Are you ready?" the warrior asked.

"I am always ready." _"but YOU never was!_ he added in his mind.

They started walking. The autumn wind blew the leaves form the trees. The cats walked in silent but then Rosepaw asked Moonfoot.

"Berrysong said that you decided my name. Why " _Rose_ "? Do I look like a rose? I mean " _Rosepaw_ "sound like a little she-cat name. I want to be a fierce warrior! Not a little kit defenseless!"

Moonfoot sighed and then added. "I didn't choose this name because you look like a rose. I ju-"

"Hello there!" call someone.

Rosepaw turn to see Juniperface with Birdpaw, Swiftwind and Bramblethorn. The patrol approaching them.

"I am surprised to see you two together." said Swifwind.

"Don't be so surprised! Moonfoot _is_ his _father_ after all." said Junniperface. She winked at Rosepaw and then the patrol left.

"Junniperface is a good warrior. I like that she is my mentor." the apprentice said.

They started again walking but now they didn't talk too much. Rosepaw caught a squirrel and a rabbit and Moonfoot caught a raven and a vole.

They went home with the prey. Berrysong was waiting them.

"How was the catch?" she asked.

"Really good for this time!" answered Moonfoot. "I have some things to do, see you later!"

"It was **AWESOME**! I hope we will go hunting together more often." Rosepaw said happily.


End file.
